Elven artifact (Inquisition)
Elven artifacts are found in locations around Ferelden and Orlais. When activated they strengthen the Veil in the immediate area. Introduction The Inquisitor is introduced to the artifacts during Solas' companion quest Measuring the Veil, however the artifacts can be found and interacted with before that quest is completed. Related quests Measure Veil Strength (war table operation) Locations Crestwood * In a damaged house on the shores of the lake, Old Crestwood * On the shore line west of Caer Bronach near the rift for Rift at Caer Bronach, directly south of the Fisherman's Hut * In the Flooded Caves, on the lowest level, in the most northern room. Emerald Graves * In the southernmost room in the Hallowed Tombs of the Din'an Hanin - Upper Crypts * In the Firewater Garden, just north-east of the small bridge, north of a large rock tower and south of Elnora's Tree * To the far east of the south-west Astrarium, south of Argon Lodge * In a small room adjacent to the Ballroom in Chateau d'Onterre Emprise du Lion * On a cliffside ledge, east of Drakon's Tower (east of Valeska's Watch) * Hidden beneath an arch below the ocularum in Judicael's Ring (it is hidden from view, and you must jump down to the large rock ledge to see and access it) Exalted Plains * Beside the bridge near the Landmark: Offering to the Dread Wolf in The Crow Fens Fallow Mire * In the Hidden Apostate's Camp where Widris is found during These Demons are Clever. Forbidden Oasis * In the main chamber of Solasan * At the top of Ritual Rock Hinterlands * In the cave from the quest Measuring the Veil * At the top of the north tower of the Winterwatch * In a shack just south-southwest of the Redcliffe Farms Camp Hissing Wastes * Inside the Tomb at Sunstop Mountains, at the utmost bottom of the scaffolding * West of Sunstop Mountain camp, follow path to the bottom, inside the collapsed gate Lost Temple of Dirthamen * In the southeastern most room of the temple, between two waterfalls. * In the center of the ritual chamber, partially submerged in water. This one however, cannot be activated. Storm Coast * In the middle of the Lyrium Falls Cave * Daerwin's Mouth, the lower level of the Red Templar base, in front of a broken bridge Need the Red Templar Key to open door to bridge Western Approach * In the Main Chamber of the Still Ruins * In the far western corner of the hidden Astrarium room * In Griffon Wing Keep, near the main gate. Winter Palace * There are two Elven Artifacts in the Winter Palace in Halamshiral. One in the secret storage room beneath the reading room urn and another in a storage room off the side of the Grand Library. However both of these are inert and cannot be activated. The Darvaarad * Another artifact can be found in the Darvaarad in the study, however this one cannot be activated. Approval If Solas is in the party when an artifact is found and activated, he each time. In addition, he knows a good deal about them, and will inform the Inquisitor when one is within the corresponding area. When activated, he will positively comment on their ability to hold off Demons and strengthening the Veil. Rewards Finding and activating an artifact yields *44 XP *40 Influence Category:Objects Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition objects